


fame is a bee

by sizhu



Series: consider everything that grows [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Insecure Victor Nikiforov, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Tabloids, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: They said.They said things they really had no right to be saying.Viktor is insecure, and Yuuri? is unimpressed - and a little pissed.





	fame is a bee

**Author's Note:**

> Fame is a bee.  
> It has a song—  
> It has a sting—  
> Ah, too, it has a wing. 
> 
> \- (Emily Dickinson)

They said his face was porcelain—polished and pretty with a permanent smile. Pretty as a doll, sharp as a knife’s edge.

They said his heart was ice—that the kindness he showed his fans was the same as his polished porcelain face. A false mask with no feeling.

They said his life wasn’t his own. He was a public figure. A shining symbol of hope. He belonged to the people.

They said his hands were dirty—too many lovers in the past. He’d never be clean again.

They said he had no right to the color of his suit on his wedding day.

White, they whispered. The white of fresh fallen snow. Of paper untouched by ink. Again, he was too dirty, they said.

 

“ _Viktor_.”

Viktor snapped out of his daze with a startled jump. He blinked several times, checking back into reality. He twisted his ring around his finger, a grounding action. It took longer than a moment to rein himself back in, but the loving hand on his shoulder and the fingers carding through his hair helped. He sighed and tilted his head against the back of the couch, looking up at his companion.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “What did I miss?

“Where were you, Vitya?”

“I’m right here, Yuuri,” Viktor said, blinking slowly.

“Mmn, Vitya…” Yuuri shook his head with a soft smile. “You are now, yes, but where did you go?”

Viktor glanced down at the coffee table, where a tabloid was innocuously spread open—gossip about Viktor’s past playboy lifestyle reflecting badly on the “white dress” tradition. Hm—maybe he _should_ have worn a dress. Give the rabid dogs something to _really_ talk about. Yuuri followed his gaze and sighed. He hummed and climbed over the back of couch, plopping down next to Viktor. He pulled his husband half into his lap as he leaned back against the arm of the couch. It was an odd position, but they were content. Yuuri kept his arms secure around Viktor, cocooning him.

“What do you say to me about reading things like that?” Yuuri asked, nuzzling into Viktor’s hair and kissing his ear.

“That they’re garbage and just want to stir up media trouble,” Viktor replied, quiet and unusually subdued.

“Mmn,” Yuuri agreed. “And what should I say to you?”

“The same?”

“Hmm…” Yuuri clicked his tongue, thinking. “No, not this time. I think in this case, I’ll tell you that those vultures don’t know what the fuck they’re talking about.”

“Yuuri…”

“Hush, love,” Yuuri said. He carded his fingers through Viktor’s hair again. “What did they say this time? That wearing white is a scandal because of your past?”

“I—yeah.” Viktor sighed.

“Then they should have said the same thing for me.” Yuuri snorted. “Clearly no one bothered to dig up my Detroit days. Lazy ‘journalism’.”

Viktor snickered quietly at that. He leaned his head back to look up at Yuuri, trying to keep his smile down.

“But, my darling Yuuri, I was an international star and an Olympic champion. A Living Legend! Shining beacon of Russia!”

“One, you _are_ an international star and an Olympic champion. Not were. _Are_.” Yuuri tapped him on the nose. “Two, you no longer owe the public anything. You’re happily retired and, I hope, happily married. You don’t owe anyone anything. Three, you’ve accepted me and all the awful shit I got up to with Phichit back in Detroit. Why shouldn’t I do the same for you? And you know what? You looked _damn_ good in that white suit. I mean, I liked taking it off you better, but…”

“You have a way with words, darling.” Viktor actually laughed this time.

“Is it helping?” Yuuri asked, offering him a smile.

“A little bit.” Viktor nodded. “And yes, I am. Very much happily married. Keep going. I like hearing you like this.”

“Okay.” Yuuri laughed with Viktor this time. “What else did those rats say?”

“That I’m fake and heartless?” Viktor offered, meek.

“Hmm…” Yuuri got that dangerous glint in his eye—the one that never failed to get Viktor all hot and bothered.

“What are you thinking, Yuuri?” Viktor twisted in Yuuri’s arms so he could face him properly. The change left Yuuri leaning against the arm of the couch and Viktor sprawled on top of him. “You’ve got that look in your eyes.”

“I’m thinking that Phichit owes me about twenty different favors…” Yuuri hummed. He kissed the tip of Viktor’s nose.

“That never ends well.” Viktor huffed with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

“And Chris, too.”

“Now you’re getting apocalyptic on me.”

“Not at all.” Yuuri smiled again. He brushed their noses together, resting his arms loosely around Viktor’s torso. “I love you, Vitya. You know this.”

“I do.” Viktor blinked and giggled. “I’ve said that already.”

“You did.” Yuuri agreed. He moved a hand and cupped Viktor’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re not heartless, Vitya. _Viktor_. You have the _biggest_ heart. Sometimes you have so much heart that I… Sometimes I get overwhelmed. You are the _furthest_ thing from heartless.”

“Yuuri…”

“And you’re the most genuine person I know,” Yuuri finished. “You cried during _Milo and Otis_.”

“ _Excuse you,_ ” Viktor huffed, sitting up on his elbows. “That was an emotional movie, okay. And Milo and Otis—”

Yuuri cut him off with a kiss. He smiled up at Viktor, looking very much like he had in China when Viktor had tackled him on the ice. “Ignore the tabloids, sweetheart. You’re a million times better than they’ll ever be.”

 

 

 

Not even two days later, a certain tabloid found themselves all but razed to the ground. Yuuri professed he knew nothing about it, but Phichit and Chris were giddy about the development over every social media site they were registered to.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - legends
> 
> I think it devolved more into garbage tabloid rumors though. ╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
